


Witch Pheromones

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bestiality, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Excuse Plot, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Palutena is a Jerk, Pheromones, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Palutena’s pranking knows no bounds. Her fight with Bayonetta should have been just another spat, but Palutena takes it too far during a challenge she starts and sprays the same pheromone that she swore to Pit she would never use again. The result of using the special pheromone on Bayonetta is attracting dragons toward her. On one hand, Bayonetta should be happy that it was only Corrin that was lured to her. On the other hand, Corrin isn’t himself when he’s faced with his mating urges and his obvious crush on the Umbra Witch…





	1. When Your Plan Backfires...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> When I’m driving to work, I think of stuff like this since I’m always stuck in traffic. I wanted to at least implement one story where Corrin’s dragon side gets the best of him when wanting to be with Bayonetta, so it’s probably the only porn story you’ll see of it. Enjoy!

One thing people have learned in the Smash Brothers Realm is to not mess with the Smashers. They were chosen by Master Hand for a reason. If you looked the wrong way, you might end up injured or dead. Unless you planned a kidnapping on a few of the Smashers, you weren't going to get away with anything.

Within the Smash rankings though, most of the Smashers already knew who to avoid. Avoiding villains made sense in the mansion because of their reputation. If you were a greedy Smasher like Wario or King DDD, it was best to avoid them as well. While not as bad as say Bowser or Ganondorf simply because their "villain" status could be debated on, being around them would result in you getting screwed over in some shape or form.

But there were Smashers who didn't fit into either category and were avoided because they brought terrible things to the mansion intentionally and unintentionally. The worse part was that these two Smashers weren't on good terms with each other, so if they picked a fight with each other, everyone else would suffer.

People should know that if two women were having a catfight to just stay away. Palutena would like to think herself as someone who was above petty squabbles, but when her opponent was the Umbra Witch Bayonetta, there was no way she could just sit down and take any sort of abuse from the younger Smasher.

This is the rundown of the fight the Goddess of Light and the Overseer of Darkness had today. Palutena was known for snooping around other people's business and getting juicy information about them. While she sold these secrets to the public, she kept the information for her own selfish reasons. The green haired Goddess wanted to confirm a suspicion she had with Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch would prove to be her most difficult target to gather intel on. What Palutena wanted simply was not worth it if she were to stop and think about the situation.

It was no secret to anyone in the mansion that Bayonetta was friends with Corrin (along with Cloud and Cory but they weren't part of Palutena's equation). Despite the rough start the Umbra Witch had with the dragon prince, the two managed to patch things up rather quickly…too quickly by Palutena's liking. The Goddess of Light may have been considered a matchmaker by some Smashers, but sometimes, she saw things that weren't even there. She would say her woman's intuition wasn't wrong especially when it came to Bayonetta.

Palutena had to do some research concerning Corrin and noticed something. The autumn was considered the mating season for dragons even if they were half-dragons. Dragons at this point of time would find a mate before "hibernating" in the winter. If a dragon refused the urge to mate, their mood would gradually change around the person they had a crush on. While Cory showed no real signs of wanting to mate (even if she was crankier than usual), the same could not be said for Corrin whose entire personality had gone 180 the moment September hit. He became a brooding mess within the span of the first week. Corrin wanted to be left alone and not want to engage in any Smash matches for the first week. Cloud apparently was on the receiving end of his dragon temper seeing the scratch marks on his arms. The blond didn't think too much about it, but he did notice that Corrin was frustrated about something. Cloud wasn't wrong. Corrin had avoided Bayonetta that entire first week of September. The dragon prince was scared of his mating instincts take over that he was willing to shun her. The feeling was mutual that first week for whatever reason. Bayonetta acted out of character…and by out of character, Palutena observed how quiet she was and how much she wanted to avoid the spotlight. The Umbra Witch always wanted to be the center of attention. She was a flashy fighter and she always went for the flashy combos instead of the optimal ones when fighting other Smashers. The entire week that Corrin was avoiding her, she had distant herself from the other Smashers except Cloud. She learned that Bayonetta did console Cloud about her problem, but Cloud wasn't going to speak up about it.

Palutena put two and two together and assumed that Bayonetta probably realized that she cared for the silver haired prince more than a friend and wanted to keep her distance until she was ready to talk to him.

The first week passed and things apparently went back to normal for them except for one thing. Corrin was still keeping Bayonetta at arm's length even though Bayonetta was pretending like she didn't avoid him the previous week. Palutena wanted to know what was going on between the two, but of course things didn't exactly go according to plan.

Palutena was good at provoking a certain reaction out of people. She avoided instigating a fight with the Umbra Witch for the sole reason that she didn't want to mess with someone that was as powerful as she was (and she wasn't even a divine being although having powers of both light and dark did help Bayonetta out). Since Palutena wanted the juicy information so much, she had no problem challenging Bayonetta to a set in Smash. She raised the stakes to make sure the raven haired witch wouldn't consider running away, so the green haired Goddess declared that whoever won got to do anything to the loser. Palutena's eyes sparkled when she said this. If Bayonetta refused to tell her what happened between her and Corrin, Palutena would force it out of her in the way she knew that would get results. Bayonetta was up to the challenge only because she was confident that she would beat the lazy Goddess. However, she was still feeling unsure about some things. If she lost, she would be at Palutena's mercy and she would never hear the end of it.

The battle didn't really go in either lady's favor. There have only been a few times in Smash history where the simulator will record both contestants being knocked out leading to a sudden death scenario. Palutena won game one, Bayonetta won game two but the third game went to sudden death tying the match to 1 – 1. Situations that weren't predicted would only lead to things getting heated after the battle. Bayonetta would take the sudden death victory as a victory, but Palutena refused to accept that. In the end, the idea did not fall through.

This was the only reason why the two were on the roof now with the Goddess of Light being restrained by Bayonetta's hair. The Umbra Witch wanted some fun and she was going to get it. Palutena had a plan in mind in the scenario she won, but she couldn't put her plan into action now with how Bayonetta was treating her. Bayonetta had tied Palutena's hands up in the air with her hair and then forced her to stand on all fours. Because her hands were hoisted in the air, all this did was expose Palutena's ass to the Umbra Witch.

"A win's a win Goddess unless you're going to do an emergency set." Bayonetta hummed as she cracked the Alruna whip that she had stashed in her hair. She wasn't allowed to use any other weapons outside of her four guns in Smash, but since she was outside of the simulator, she was free to use whatever she wanted. She wanted a whip to punish the naughty Goddess for thinking she had a chance to dominate her.

"Who does that besides Falcon?" Palutena hissed. "It was a draw either way and you're just going to twist our deal."

"You would have done the same thing if you won." Bayonetta reminded her as she kicked away the bottom portion of Palutena's beautiful dress exposing her white panties to the Umbra Witch. "You're not exactly someone who plays fair."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

Bayonetta didn't need to answer. She wasn't Pit. She didn't believe for a second that Palutena was the embodiment of goodness like her title claimed. She had no problem abusing her status as a Goddess to get what she wanted, so a little punishment was in order.

Despite the situation she was in, Palutena barely flinched at the sound of the whip cracking.

"Oh, are you going to spank little old me?" Palutena asked in her teasing tone. "I hope your whip is strong enough for little old me."

For a moment, Bayonetta's eyebrow twitched at the insult. Besides Cloud, Palutena got on her nerves to provoke a reaction.

"I'll have you know I have the finest weapons made to handle Goddesses like you. I'm sure you'll be satisfied."

Palutena was giggling, but she wouldn't be for long once Bayonetta brought the whip on her butt cheeks. She gasped at the immense pain she felt when the whip hit. For a moment, she thought she heard the voice of a demon whispering curses in the air.

"Honestly, I think you're spoiled." Bayonetta began. "A whip gives you so much pleasure with one swing. My hand would be enough to get you going."

Palutena laughed again at her taunting. She flinched when she was hit in the back, but it did nothing to deteriorate her arrogant aura.

"But that's under the assumption I would want that filthy hand." Palutena told her simply. "Your hand is corrupted with darkness."

"…And yet you have no problems with Ganondorf doing the same thing to you."

Palutena had no argument against that, but that might be because she and Ganondorf were in a relationship. Bayonetta rolled her eyes at the silence.

"I may not be your lover, but I will give you a thrill."

Bayonetta fulfilled her promise. Palutena was secretly a masochist from what the Umbra Witch was getting from this. A few more swings from the whip and she noticed Palutena's panties were soaking. She should have been used to the idea that there were people that got off being spanked in a rough manner. Palutena was still supposed to be a light Goddess, so it still rubbed her the wrong way (even though most of the angels she had encountered weren't exactly holy beings to begin with). The green haired Goddess was aware of her predicament and wasn't all that scared of letting out a delighted moan. Bayonetta wondered if Palutena was intentionally messing with her.

"It really doesn't take much to turn you on." Bayonetta teased as she smacked her again. At this point, Palutena's ass was as red as her cheeks. "You haven't said much since we started? Cat got your tongue?"

Palutena failed to respond. It was almost like she was in a trance. Bayonetta would have believed it if she didn't see the green haired Goddess struggle with her bindings. At the very least she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"If you want me to stop, you can tell me. I like hearing arrogant Goddesses like you beg for mercy."

Now the green haired Goddess was glaring at the younger Smasher. If there was one thing she wasn't going to do, it was beg for mercy or release. Bayonetta would deliver the latter swiftly regardless.

"You can continue. You're not the type of woman who stops even when told to."

"At least you still got your sharp tongue."

Palutena yelped when smacked again. She was starting to feel pain at least until it was time for her to cum. The Goddess of Light wanted to hold herself back, but there would be no point in struggling. Bayonetta was the type to get things over with even if it would be entertaining for a torture session to last longer. Bayonetta had to be quick. If she took too long and a Smasher came on the roof and found out what she was doing, she would never hear the end of it. Master Hand wanted to be a neutral figure in the mansion, but he clearly showed bias toward the Goddesses in the mansion.

A few more spanks from the whip and Palutena would soon find her body trembling with excitement. Even when she tried to hold back her voice so no one would hear her on the roof, Palutena ended up being rather loud when she finally climaxed. Her white pantie that was already soaked was now dripping with her juices. The Goddess of Light whined after release as she felt her strength leave her temporarily.

Bayonetta was rather pleased with the results in front of her. Palutena may have been the Goddess of Light, but she was still a horny woman at the end of the day. A witch like her was capable of making even the heavenly Goddess cum from some smaller torture techniques that she had picked up over the year. She didn't think she went too far with the spanking. If Palutena came from just that, she must not have been a good partner in bed.

"I hope you know your place now, Goddess." Bayonetta told her with a smirk. "I don't appreciate you heavenly beings telling me what to do."

When Palutena didn't respond, Bayonetta saw this as an opportunity to leave her panting on the roof. Someone would eventually find her disgraced figure and be upset with the Umbra Witch, but it would be Palutena's fault for instigating the fight in the first place. What Bayonetta wasn't expecting was for Palutena to still be moving after the torture session. A powerful light appeared below Bayonetta and chained her down almost immediately. The Umbra Witch was completely taken by surprise and ended up falling down. When she attempted to stand up, the chains quickly bound her hands to the ground.

"Shit…" Bayonetta cursed under her breath as she tried to stand up. From the position she was in, she wouldn't be able to do it easily unless Palutena willed it.

"You should have kept your wits up." Palutena hissed as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. "You forget that I'm the Goddess of Craftiness."

"I'm positive you are the Goddess of Crafts." The Umbra Witch snarked as she tried to use her use her magic to break free.

"I have many titles. You can add them both on my resume." The Goddess of Light hummed as she forced herself to stand up. Her staff was still glowing as she attempted to cast a spell on the grey eyed witch. "That can wait. You need to get a taste of your own medicine. The angels in your realm aren't strong enough to punish you, but to disgrace me like this is unacceptable."

Bayonetta wanted to call her bluff. That was something she could not do. The Goddess of Light was different from the other Gods she had fought so far. They were less human than Palutena was, but at the very least they didn't give up this scary aura that made her cower in fear. Palutena's leer zapped the strength out of her, but it was the spell that she casted on her that caused something inside the Umbra Witch to change.

"…What the hell did you cast on me?" Bayonetta questioned.

"Oh…nothing much! Just a pheromone spell that will attract dragons toward you."

There was a slight pause before Bayonetta even spoke again. She gasped slightly before shaking her head in disappointment. "If you're trying to play matchmaker as my punishment, you're going to be sorely disappointed."

"I'll be the judge of that." Palutena began as she slowly approached the Umbra Witch. "This isn't just any normal pheromone spell. This spell also has aphrodisiac properties to it. Whoever gets to you first will surely find your scent entrancing."

Really, Palutena needed to but out of Bayonetta's business. The last thing she wanted was for some dragon from Inferno showing up and attacking her. She was very much aware of the pheromone that was "poured" on her. While it was a spell being casted, it felt like Palutena poured sticky liquid on top of the Overseer of Darkness. The aroma was that of a sweet cake and anyone with a sweet tooth would come to her. Naturally, there were two dragons in the mansion that had a sweet tooth and Bayonetta did not like the implication of the spell.

"It depends on how powerful the spell is. I doubt the person you're trying to attract will even be able to smell it."

"Oh, I know this scent is strong enough." Palutena said while laughing quite sinisterly at the Umbra Witch. "I did test this on Pit once. It worked like a charm."

Bayonetta was not at all surprised Palutena had used Pit as bait to lure an enemy toward him. "I assume it was a dragon as well?"

"A dragon head. It was better for the Hewdraw to come to Pit instead of attacking the humans. Sure, Pit yelled at me for using him like that, but everything worked out in the end, so there's that."

"…And what makes you think this will work for me?"

"Oh, I have a different reason for using this on you. You can't expect me to take a few, powerful spanks and expect me to not return the favor with my sexual flavor."

Like Bayonetta knew what that meant. She would find out shortly. The Goddess of Light had sat herself behind the Umbra Witch and wasted no time with seizing her breast. Palutena hummed seeing the taller woman flinch from her touch.

"I'm glad the spell is already working. Your body is already sensitive." She purred as she rubbed Bayonetta's breast through her clothes. "Hope you don't mind me preparing you for your friend."

"I _**do**_ mind." Bayonetta hissed as she struggled with her bindings. "You Goddesses just _**love**_ showing dominance, don't you?"

Palutena's response was to simply use her other hand to grope at her free breast. Again, she flinched but Bayonetta refused to let any other emotion besides annoyance show.

"I keep telling you that I'm bigger than you." Palutena joked. Her fingers were looking for the Umbra Witch's nipples. When she found them, she started to pull on them. "There's a reason I'm always winning the breast comparison contests."

"You're very petty…" Was Bayonetta's weak response. She took a deep breathe before trying to attack Palutena again. The attempt failed and Bayonetta was met with the Goddess of Wisdom squeezing her breasts when she grew bored with playing with her nipples. "I never took you as the type to be interested in the ladies…"

"You're forgetting I'm a Greek Goddess." Palutena reminded her as she stopped one hand from messing with her breast. That hand would find its way trailing from Bayonetta's breast to her stomach and even lower than that. "But you're also forgetting to enjoy yourself until you get a friend to help you."

"I don't need-" Bayonetta was cut off by Palutena sneaking her hand in between her legs. With how her legs were chained, there would be no way to close them. "…Unbelievable…"

"Hey, I can be just as good at my hands as you. However, I know you want Corrin to be touching you instead of me."

Palutena couldn't help but have a Cheshire grin when Bayonetta took the bait rather easily. No matter how much the Umbra Witch tried to hide it, there was no way for her to not react to Corrin's name being mentioned.

"Why would you bring the little one's name up like that?! If you're trying to attract him to me, it won't happen! He's too busy taking a nap."

"You sound so certain he won't show up." The green haired Goddess started. "But I'm talking about your sexual interest in the dragon. I never pegged you as the type to go for little boys."

"That's-"

"Remember, I'm with Ganny, so don't try to throw that insult back at me."

Bayonetta couldn't even bark back any insult with how Palutena was using her hands now. At first, Bayonetta didn't feel aroused, but now her body was acting strange. Palutena's finger made a singular movement that moved up and down on the crevasse of the younger Smasher's outfit. The Umbra Witch bit her lip in a futile attempt to hold back her voice, but Palutena knew what she needed to do to get a reaction out of her.

"Corrin is not…a little boy…" Bayonetta murmured to her statement when she could finally talk without embarrassing herself.

"Yet, you call him little one. I know you only call young children who you adore that, but you're not fooling anyone. A Goddess can tell when a witch is fond of someone."

Bayonetta would have called Palutena delusional had she finally not released a small moan. The green haired Goddess grew bold with her actions and used two fingers to rub against the lower portion of Bayonetta's outfit. The Umbra Witch felt a strong fire in that area and could not contain her voice.

"Corrin's a good catch too. He doesn't care about your reputation or how much of a good catch you are. He's not scared of you. He just wants to be around you and get to know the real you more. He's too adorable to ignore."

Those were good things about Corrin. He was kind, naïve and above all else, accepting. Corrin was also incredibly patient. Bayonetta enjoyed fighting him in Smash as well as teaming up with him. Despite having a different fighting style than her, he always looked out for her in doubles. She couldn't ask for a better partner (besides Cloud, but their chemistry was awful even if they got stuff done as a team).

"Corrin's a…good kid…" Bayonetta muttered. She attempted to stop herself from moaning again but it was failing. "You're not going to twist…my view of him."

"Talking about Corrin is turning you on." Palutena stated. "Even if I listed innocent things about him, you're thinking of something else. You're thinking of claiming him as your own…or better…you're imagining Corrin touching you instead of me. You would teach him how to touch you and where to touch you, but you would get fascinating results."

In the back of her mind, Bayonetta did want to replace Palutena with Corrin. It felt right to see the dragon prince behind her. He would ask her where to touch her. He would warn her to tell him to stop if she was uncomfortable. She would tilt her head slightly to get a taste of those soft lips that have yet to be claimed by any fair maiden…

"The aphrodisiac is a great tool, but for you to be this wet…you are a perverted witch."

Bayonetta shook her head rather violently as she struggled yet again under Palutena's magic. She refused to show weakness to the older Smasher who found enjoyment in mocking her crush.

 _It's not even a crush! She's just messing with my head!_ Bayonetta screamed to herself as she tried to activate Umbran Climax. She did not have enough magic to do even that. _I'm going to kill her when I get out of these chains!_

Again, a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as she found her body leaning against the Goddess of Light. Corrin's name was whispered as Palutena continue to fondle her body. Palutena rubbed her hand over Bayonetta's pussy faster as she noticed the Umbra Witch start to lose control.

"Using your magic is only going to give you the opposite effect." Palutena whispered in her ear as she squeezed her breast again. "Your little dragon is going to find you delicious when I'm done with you."

Bayonetta weakly glared at the green haired Goddess. Nothing good would actually come from Corrin finding her in this state. While he was aware she wasn't a woman of chastity, the last thing she wanted was a misunderstanding that would make things awkward between them.

"Gnnng…"

The magic Palutena used to hold Bayonetta down was only becoming stronger with how the Umbra Witch attempted to use Umbran Climax. Her body flashed purple in a desperate attempt to summon Madama Butterfly or any other demon to break the chains and injure Palutena. The Goddess of Light was prepared for this. If Bayonetta kept using her magic, she would climax sooner than she wanted. Bayonetta must have been aware of this, yet she was panicking at this point. She continued to squirm in Palutena's lap trying to get away from her. Her body was tensing up as she was feeling herself reach climax.

"You must really not want anyone to hear you when you cum." Palutena said in a teasing tone as she stopped groping her breast. "I can help you with that~"

"You-mmm?!"

Palutena was so quick to cover the raven haired witch's mouth with her hand that Bayonetta had no time to react.

"This way, you can be as loud as you want. I'm sure Corrin will still hear you despite this."

How much do you want to bet that if Bayonetta still had control of the situation that she would attempt to bite Palutena's hand? You would probably win a lot of money seeing as how she was still giving the Medusa glare to the Goddess of Light. However, the hand served another function besides preventing her from talking back to Palutena. The Goddess of Wisdom would not be able to see the blush that slowly crept up on Bayonetta's face. The longer this went on, the more difficult it was for her to keep any self-control. She was going to cum thinking about Corrin while doing so…

_I swear when this is over I'll kill you…_

"I'm sure you're thinking you want to kill me, but you'll be thanking me later." Palutena hummed as she started to slow down her assault. She could feel Bayonetta's breath hitting her hand. The green haired Goddess could tell she was gasping and whining for her to not stop. She was so close. Licking her lips, Palutena made sure to make the last few strokes count. "Keep using Umbran Climax. You're going to do just that."

Palutena's dare was too much for the Overseer of Darkness. In a last, futile attempt to escape, the magic backfired completely. Her entire body gave up on her as her mind went blank. The younger Smasher arched her head back as she felt herself climax. Palutena could feel the spot she was rubbing become wet to the point that Bayonetta's outfit became soaked with her juicy liquids. The pheromone spell would surely make the aroma stronger.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Palutena purred as she removed her hands from the Umbra Witch who still needed to recover from her orgasm. "Now, if you did this to Corrin, surely you'll-"

Palutena never got to finish her sentence because her plan was going to happen before her eyes. Bayonetta wished she didn't waste her magic on trying to escape because now there was no way to fight back against the Goddess of Light. The green haired Goddess fell silent not because of Bayonetta but because someone did end up coming to the roof. Palutena was right when she said that the odor would attract dragons to the roof, but she was only after one particular dragon, and that dragon did indeed show up. He looked completely confused though.

"Cere? Is something wrong?"

Bayonetta's eyes widened in horror realizing that the one person she didn't want showing up decided to travel up the stairs past the fifth floor and to the roof. Of all the times to show up…why now?

"C-Corrin?!"

The dragon prince didn't know what to think. The moment Palutena used the spell on Bayonetta was when Corrin noticed a powerful scent in the air. He was in the kitchen when the spell was cast, so he asked a few of the Smashers if they smelt what he smelled. Of course, they couldn't smell anything. They assumed Corrin's sense of smell was too strong that he smelled something from outside. At first, Corrin thought it was cake mixed with Bayonetta's scent. He took his leave from the kitchen to see if it was coming from outside. Sure enough, he noticed that it was coming from the roof and questioned what was going on up there. He couldn't see anything from the first floor. In the back of his mind, he should have waited until the powerful fragrance went away. He couldn't resist the scent though. Bayonetta always smelled good to him and he wanted to see what she was doing.

Seeing the older woman being fingered by the Goddess of Light was the last thing Corrin expected. He had stopped at the door when he heard Bayonetta call out to him. At first, he thought she was injured, but judging from the smell, it was clear to him she wasn't injured. Corrin hesitated to open the door despite hearing what Palutena was saying to her. Palutena had malicious intent to harm Bayonetta, but at the same time, it sounded like she wanted to help the Umbra Witch.

 _She's calling out to me._ Corrin thought to himself as he felt his body shiver at the erotic voice that came out of her mouth. _She wants me…who am I to…_

Corrin shook his head trying to deny his dragon instincts. It was still the autumn season. The only reason he was even interested was because of his mating urges. He and Bayonetta were just friends…

That's why he opened the door after she climaxed. He wanted to tell Palutena to stop…that was what he thought, but he was still confused at the scene before him. Bayonetta was frustrated with Palutena, but she was flustered and embarrassed to see the Nohrian prince. The look in her eyes had fear and yearning in them…not something Corrin was used to seeing.

"Oh, how nice of you to drop by." Palutena started in her usual playful tone. "Would you like to join us? We just started our play session."

Corrin felt his face heat up at her words. He wasn't that dumb to know what she was talking about. His eyes were focused only on Bayonetta though. He could see her erect nipples and her wet pussy from where he was standing. Corrin gulped noticing these little details. The bindings that prevented Bayonetta from moving around were finally starting to loosen its grip. Bayonetta could care less at this point when Corrin was staring at her with predatory eyes. He probably didn't realize he was looking at her that way. Perhaps she was interpreting it as such.

"C-Corrin, you should leave…" Bayonetta mumbled when she finally was able to speak. "We're…ending our play session."

The way Bayonetta talked made it clear she was rather ashamed of herself. Corrin could care less though. As he took his first step away from the door and toward the two older ladies, he realized something inside of him was taking over. He failed to realize that his wings were starting to pop up as he walked faster toward them.

"Corrin?"

Palutena's voice sounded weary and for good reasons. She knew the pheromones were strong, but Corrin's lack of response worried her. The green haired Goddess soon found out the hard way that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to mess with a dragon during the mating season.

"Corrin, what's with that look? Hey…"

Bayonetta would have laughed at the situation had it not involved her. For whatever reason (or she had an idea what the reason was), parts of Corrin's body already became part dragon. Besides his wings that popped out on his back, his horns and tail had emerged from his body as well. His fangs and claws were more visible especially when he reached the two female Smashers. Palutena was completely caught off guard with Corrin suddenly lunging at her neck.

"What the-"

"Get away from her…" Corrin growled as he immediately lifted her from her spot. Palutena gasped realizing that she put her life in danger for another dumb prank. "Cere is mine."

Bayonetta should have been flattered by that statement, but there was nothing but fear in her heart when she witnessed Corrin throw the Goddess of Light off the roof. Palutena was lucky though. There was a tall tree where Corrin threw her, so the worse that actually happened was her face being slammed into the tree. The green haired Goddess groaned as she ended up falling over. She nearly fell off the tree, but the tree branch would catch her dress and hold her in place.

"Are you kidding me?…" She could be heard snarling.

Corrin could care less about Palutena's unfortunate situation. If she hung by the tree, someone would surely find her in that awkward position. They would see the damage Bayonetta had done to her. Bayonetta would have called it karma, but now she was alone with Corrin who had his eyes on her. He didn't bother speaking to the Umbra Witch when he suddenly grabbed at her arm. She flinched at how hard he was gripping her.

"Guh…Corrin…"

Because Palutena was smacked away, the chains easily broke when Corrin yanked Bayonetta off the ground. Instead of helping her to her feet though, the dragon prince decided to suddenly take off while holding the Umbra Witch in one arm. She cried out in pain with how he was letting her hang like that.

"D-Dammit Corrin! At least treat me like a lady!"

Corrin still wasn't listening to her. At the very least, a few of the Smashers would hear the screaming coming from Palutena to be able to see that the silver haired prince flew off with the raven haired witch in hand toward Smash Forest. The priority unfortunately would be to helping Palutena over Bayonetta…


	2. When the Plan Sorts Itself Out

There were many places that Corrin liked in Smash Forest. Given that the dragon prince often spent his time in places where nature was around him, it was only natural to bring him to a place in Smash Forest that Corrin considered isolated. Smash Forest was in between Smash Brothers Mansion and Smashopolis if anyone decided to take a detour in the direction of the large woods. Smash Forest had many locations inside it. There was a clear area with a large lake for Corrin if he wanted to go there. There were many hidden caves that potentially carried rare gems that could be sold for money in Smashopolis and Corrin was certain there were many locations in the forest that grew the most beautiful flowers. He learned that going to the Botanical Garden wasn't enough and spent more time here when he wasn't training alone with his sister. Overall, the Smashers who visited the forest the most were least likely to get lost. Bayonetta didn't know her away around the forest and had no intention of going in deep even though she could just fly out of the forest like any sane person with the ability to fly.

Corrin decided to fly to the clearing where a mini rose garden was. The dragon prince assumed that either this area was specifically for roses of the Villager children came this deep into the forest to plant them. Regardless, the roses stood out with how round they were from the sky. Corrin made sure not to land directly on top of them seeing as how all the roses had thorns. He was concerned for Bayonetta as well who he finally decided to drop to the ground. She was far from pleased with how he roughly handled her.

"Corrin, what is the meaning of this?" She asked. She witnessed the dragon prince land behind her, but he had no intention of putting his wings away. "No…that's not the right question. What I should ask is what do you expect to accomplish by taking me to this…isolated place?"

Smash Forest in general was an isolated place. If one were to venture into the woods, they would need to be with friends just so they wouldn't get lost. The Villager children always went together, so they were fine. Bayonetta didn't like the idea of being alone with Corrin though…not when he was in this aggressive state.

"You did not like being touched by Palutena." Corrin started. Bayonetta noted his tenor was lower than usual. "You were calling out to me."

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance. She wished that Corrin's hearing wasn't so good. It was bad enough his sense of smell was as good as Palutena claimed it was. Now, he apparently heard her moaning his name while being harassed by the Goddess of Light.

"…It must have been your imagination…" The Umbra Witch muttered. She bit her lip hoping Corrin wouldn't notice how his words were already affecting her negatively. "…You should have only heard me threatening that Goddess…"

Corrin's ears weren't fooled. There was no point in lying to him.

"…But I should thank you for making a spectacle out of the Goddess. Someone is going to find her and see what a work of art she is. Perhaps she shouldn't be wearing all white when engaging in sexual acts…"

The silver haired prince remained silent. His eyes remained focused on the older woman before him. A part of him was resisting the urge to jump her…and that urge was winning.

"Don't give me that look. I'll return the favor. That Goddess would have made sure some other dragon showed up and saw me in that humiliating state." Bayonetta said rather quickly. _Since it was you…I should be fine…_

She wasn't going to be fine though. Corrin could still smell the pheromone on her. Combined with her recent orgasm and…

"Corrin? What are you doing? Woah!"

Bayonetta had all the time in the world to stop Corrin from suddenly tackling her and pinning her to the ground next to the roses. Unfortunately, she had no magic left in her body to be able to do any real harm to the dragon prince.

"I want you, Cere." Corrin announced to her suddenly. Her eyes widened at the sudden declaration. "I can't…contain myself…not around you."

There were many factors to why Corrin was at his limit. Bayonetta would blame it on the pheromone and the fact it was the dragon mating season. She refused to think of another reason that would cause the young prince to become so bold.

"Most men say that Corrin, but I'm not…"

She let out a surprised gasp when Corrin wasted no time with grabbing her breasts. Unlike Palutena, her body reacted kindly to his touch. It was freaking her out…

"C-Corrin…"

"I tried so hard…to stop myself from hurting anyone…but I can't…not anymore…sorry…"

Why was he apologizing? Bayonetta would soon find out when she started to notice the heavy weight on her. Her heart sank realizing that the situation was going to get ugly very soon.

"You can't be serious…"

It was a miracle that Corrin didn't transform into his dragon form beforehand. He had resisted the urge to do so, but now that he had his prey where he wanted, he needed to make it clear what his intentions were. Bayonetta should have fought back the moment he transformed. It would have sent the message she wasn't going to let Corrin do what he wanted with her. She froze up though. She didn't know what to think about a horny male dragon wanting to mate with her.

"Corrin…this isn't a joke…"

Bayonetta knew her voice was shaky. She was cornered like a rabbit and had no way of escaping. Corrin's lack of response was only scaring her at this point. She needed to keep a confident expression to remind Corrin of his place, but she couldn't. She could only watch as Corrin's large hands ripped away at her attire as an answer.

Corrin wasn't going to rip off just that area exposing her breasts. He got off her temporarily only to force her to lie on her back. She didn't realize she yelped when she felt teeth nip at the bottom portion of her outfit.

"C-Corrin, s-stop…"

Now she was stuttering. This really looked bad for her. She couldn't lose her cool now or she would never live it down!

Corrin ignored her pleas and bit off the bottom portion of her outfit. It wasn't like she couldn't fix it later. The problem was that Corrin deliberately took a bite out of the part that was soaked with her juices. She failed to see the dragon on top of her licking his lips once he was able to taste her. The taste from her panties weren't enough. He wanted more…and there was still a lot more leaking from her previous orgasm. Where would he start though to get the Umbra Witch turned on? Corrin wasn't aware she had aphrodisiacs inside her body. He only knew about the pheromone that was making him horny. The dragon glanced down at Bayonetta's private area. A huge red tint appeared on his draconic face seeing that the Umbra Witch had an odd way of shaving. He assumed she was the type that couldn't make up her mind whether to shave or not, but when she did, she would make things more interesting. Right now, she trimmed her pussy in a way where it was in the shape of a heart. If it anyone else, they would have questioned her. Corrin could care less in the state of mind he was.

Corrin could hear a loud shriek once he placed his tongue against Bayonetta's wet pussy. Never had he heard Bayonetta's voice crack like that before. It caused his entire body to throb and not in a good way. He ignored his body's needy state and focused in relishing the taste of the woman he desired.

If there was any time to die from embarrassment, it would be now for Bayonetta. Her body reacted poorly to Corrin's hot tongue. He first started to lick the traces of cum that had leaked out of her slit before focusing on the top portion of said slit and work all the way down. Corrin's tongue was definitely bigger in dragon form meaning he could cover more ground with it. Every time he completed the motion and worked his way back to the top, it caused Bayonetta to moan louder than the last. Her voice sounded so unfamiliar to her. Her cries made her sound younger and inexperience; two things that Bayonetta clearly was not. Despite having multiple sexual encounters, the Umbra Witch never had something of this caliber. She was usually in control of the situation, but not having any handle on this situation turned her on in more ways than one. The worse part was Corrin's position when he was licking her. He had his back turned to her and since Corrin was on top of the raven haired witch, it meant that the only thing Bayonetta could see was the lower portion of his dragon body. Corrin really tried not to shift all of his body parts for her sake, but at this point of time, he stopped caring for what the older woman thought. As a result, his dragon dick was in plain view and it was hard because of the Umbra Witch. She was certain her face was red from this position mainly because she couldn't do anything to help Corrin "friend" out. Corrin was positioned in such a way that he wouldn't fall on top of her, but Bayonetta could not move any part of her body in this position. There was no way for her to raise her head and return the favor of licking the hard cock above.

The question was if she wanted to. This may have been Corrin, but he was in dragon form. That was the only reason she froze up in the first place. Witches were considered sinful, but would her standards be lowered if she engaged in pleasuring the dragon before her?

"Gnnng…C-Corrin…" She gasped as her body tensed up again. She opened her mouth as if wanting to order him to stop, but the only thing that came out of her mouth were delicious moan.

" **ARE YOU GOING TO CUM?"** Bayonetta could hear Corrin ask when he suddenly stopped licking her. She made a frustrated noise realizing that she was close when he questioned her. **"DO NOT HOLD BACK."**

Bayonetta was a tenacious individual. The only reason she held back was because it was Corrin in his dragon form that was making her aroused to the point of an orgasm. She would blame the aphrodisiacs as well as she swore she wasn't this sensitive to anyone's tongue.

"C-Corrin…"

She body froze up as she felt an incredible rush that electrified her entire body. She only registered that she orgasmed right after Corrin's hot tongue stopped licking her. The dragon stopped to witness the older woman climaxing before getting to work with licking her juices. He drank her fluids like his life depended on it. Her body reacted poorly to this. The Umbra Witch feared she would cum again if he kept teasing her like this. She opened her mouth to protest, but only dragged out moans escaped her lips.

" **YOU TASTE SO GOOD…"**

The Umbra Witch's eyes widened feeling his tongue attempting to enter her like a finger. She attempted to close her legs hoping Corrin would get the hint she didn't want him to do that. Bayonetta could barely see what he was doing to her, but she could feel his hotness. Her face was threatening to burn up more than it already was with Corrin using his tongue like it was a finger. He could only get the tip of his tongue inside her slit without trying to force anything. He was fine with just exploring the entrance where it was covered with her vaginal fluids.

_Corrin, please stop! Don't make me…_

Bayonetta felt her body give up on her again. She arched her neck back when she came from Corrin's tongue again. Corrin made an odd sound that sounded like he was purring. He continued to drink what the Umbra Witch had to offer before he considered himself full. The raven haired witch expected her younger companion to continue, but he eventually stopped. She was confused by his actions. At first, she thought it would be her term to serve him. Her eyes looked greedily at the large cock before her. She made a disappointed sound when the dragon finally decided to get off her. It gave her room to breathe, but it wouldn't last long. Now, Corrin was slowly positioning himself in between her legs with the intention of entering her.

"C-Corrin?"

Corrin seemed to fumble at Bayonetta's stuttering. He lowered his head to look down at the raven haired witch and noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. His dragon instincts told her to put his cock inside her, but the human side wanted to continue playing around. The Umbra Witch was a kinky individual so she wasn't the type to prefer vanilla. Corrin was aware of this just from how others spoke of her, but he didn't really know what to do that would be considered less "simple".

" **CERE, WHERE DO YOU WANT IT?"**

Bayonetta was puzzled. "What?"

**"WHICH HOLE DO YOU WANT IT IN?"**

He was giving her a choice. It confirmed to the Umbra Witch there was still some humanity left in him. She sighed in relief realizing she could avoid any sex that could risk a pregnancy despite Corrin being in the heat. Slowly, she trailed her hands down her body until they were in between her legs. She lifted her lower part of her body slightly so Corrin could see wish hole she would prefer Corrin to stick it in.

"…Stick it here…"

The older Smasher didn't sound as confident as she would have wanted. Normally, she would milk this encounter for all it was worth, but it was Corrin. She just couldn't bring herself to ask him to transform back to his human form and do her in the ass. Corrin acknowledged her order and asked her to relax. The Umbra Witch complied with his wishes as she waited for the dragon to position his dick in front of the right hole. She gulped feeling the head of his cock poke at her entrance. There would be no preparations here even if Corrin would have done so if she asked. The Umbra Witch was horny because of the aphrodisiacs and she wanted him now. Her logic was thrown out the window.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me now before I change my mind."

Corrin growled at the tone she used before he shoved his dick inside her hole. The Umbra Witch let out a surprised cry at the sudden stretching of said hole.

Bayonetta was used to rough sex. If anything, this was something she enjoyed. She loved a battle of dominance in bed with the random men she would sleep with back in her world when she grew bored. As a woman who enjoyed the thrill of the moment, sex had gotten her mind off the insecurities she used to have. As a result, she was always looking for the next man to entertain her. She avoided people who she considered friends though in fear of actually growing too close to them. Humans were a fragile race after all.

This wasn't exactly the same situation. Corrin was someone she cherished deeply, but he was a half-human. With dragon blood running through his veins, he would be like her and age slowly. That eliminated one obstacle that prevented Bayonetta from forging any real relationships with anyone outside of Jeanne. The second problem just came from Bayonetta being stubborn. Corrin was too young in her eyes when he was an adult. She wouldn't be able to pull that card unfortunately. Cloud had to call her out on that when she complained about the idea of crushing on the young prince.

The problem now was that the person that was giving her what she enjoyed was not the sweet, innocent boy that she crushed on. His dragon side was merciless. Whenever he transformed into a dragon in combat, she had to wonder if he was in complete control of his dragon form. At the moment, he clearly had no control and let his instincts run. With no preparation beforehand, she could only feel pain when Corrin had thrusted his large dragon cock up her ass. If he pushed any farther than just the tip inside, she feared that he might tear her hole up.

"Gahhh!" She cried out in pain as she tried to adjust to the unsettling feeling inside of her. The dragon on top of her did notice the cold sweat falling down her face as well as the heaving breathing.

"… **DOES IT HURT?"** Corrin asked her.

 _D-Does Corrin still have a mind of his own?_ Bayonetta wondered as she nodded her head slowly as a response. His answer to acknowledging the pain was to give her more time to adjust. She gritted her teeth as she shifted uncomfortably underneath him. How was she supposed to be comfy when the cock was too large for even her to force in?

**"CERE, IS THIS TOO MUCH FOR YOU?"**

Bayonetta didn't react this time. Instead, she just closed her eyes as if telling Corrin to do what he wanted. She didn't want to see what exactly he would be doing to her body, but she would definitely feel it. The Umbra Witch flinched feeling the dragon slowly push inside her after the initial tip went in. Her breathing became heavier again as she desperately searched for anything to grab onto. She refused to wrap her arms around Corrin's neck, so she settled with grabbing at the grass that was on either side of her body.

When Corrin felt that Bayonetta had settled down, he grabbed a hold of her hips and started to pound into her. She groaned from the immense pain, but forced herself to endure it. Corrin gave her enough time to adjust. No matter how strong her body was; Corrin was too much for her. The only thing that was keeping her from crying out in pain was the aphrodisiac. That was affecting her body to the point that she started to imagine that she was enjoying every moment of this. How could she when she was being torn apart?

 **"CERE…"** Corrin could be heard growling. **"YOU FEEL SO GOOD…"**

Bayonetta's low grunt was the only response Corrin was going to get from her unless he decided to change his tactics. Because she had her eyes closed, the Umbra Witch failed to realize that the Nohrian prince was shifting back into his human form. She didn't feel that much of a difference inside of her because Corrin was already hard. However, the pain subsided because it was no longer a huge dragon penis inside of her.

"Cere…" Corrin called out to her. "Is this better?"

Once she heard the voice she was familiar with, she slowly opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the dragon was gone and the prince instead. When Bayonetta opened her mouth to respond, she heard a delightful moan escape instead. With the pain gone, only pleasure remained.

"…I take that as a yes?"

Bayonetta nodded her head. With Corrin like this, it was easier for her to move her body. The silver haired prince allowed her to wrap her arms around him while he thrusted into her. Corrin couldn't help but smile seeing how quickly Bayonetta became undone. If the dragon side wasn't so rough, then things would have gone more smoothly. The hesitation in her eyes vanished ever so quickly and replaced with eyes that yearned for the younger Smasher. Corrin could hear a thunderous heartbeat. He assumed it was his own, but it was actually Bayonetta's heart that was fluttering.

"Cereza…" He murmured her name as he decided to hold onto her tightly. There was a limit to how red Bayonetta could be with how Corrin was acting. "I need this…"

Bayonetta refused to say something cliché back to the dragon prince. Normally, she would be a tease, but she preferred silence at the moment. She tried to move her hips with Corrin's thrust and was rewarded with a large amount of pleasure that she wasn't able to obtain before with anyone beforehand. More moans escaped her lips followed by whispering Corrin's name to him. She didn't want him to hear her speak his name when she had lost control, but her mind no longer wanted to function. Even if she didn't want to say anything cliché, she was thinking of something cliché in her mind. The Umbra Witch did not want this to end now that Corrin was like this.

All things would come to an end though. The drugs prevented Bayonetta from being able to ride out her orgasm. She cursed to herself and Palutena for the double edge sword. Bayonetta wished to tell Corrin she was ready to cum, but her pride wouldn't let her. Corrin felt the older woman's body tense up though, so she wouldn't need to speak up.

"Cere…you're allowed to cum again…" Corrin mumbled to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek with those words. Bayonetta whined feeling his soft lips hit her red hot cheek. It wasn't fair how Corrin could be rough and unforgiving earlier and then change his mind and become the gentle individual she learned to love. His next words really set her off. "I don't mind a bit my love."

She wouldn't be able to contain herself with the silent confession. Bayonetta allowed herself to lose control again and prepare herself for climax. She cared not if she was going to orgasm before the young prince did. The Umbra Witch was ready for release. Corrin wasn't the type to hold back and thrusted harder inside her. Sounds that Corrin didn't think Bayonetta was capable of making leaked from her mouth. Her words were jumbled up and the few words that Corrin could make out were along the lines of "I'm cumming" and repeating his name over and over again. A few more powerful thrusts and the Umbra Witch came yet again. Compared to the other times, she felt satisfied. The dragon prince flinched feeling her nails dig into his back when she was climaxing. That was going to leave a terrible mark when all was said and done.

Even if Bayonetta had climaxed before Corrin, the dragon prince did not stop thrusting into her until he was satisfied. The little sounds she made when he started to slow down were being drowned out by Corrin's snarling. A few more thrusts and he would eventually knot inside of her. His semen was hot and sticky that caused her body to tense up again. The feeling was different from an ordinary man who would come inside her was simply because of the fact Corrin was still a dragon at the end of the day. He may have been in his human form now, but the properties were still there.

"Cereza…"

Corrin's voice was still as pleasant as ever. Bayonetta shivered feeling his voice reach her ears. His hands were back to normal and those gentle hands were being used to caress her hair that had gotten in the way of her beautiful face. Corrin saw how the Umbra Witch had shut her eyes tightly from the sudden touch. He wanted to gaze into her gray eyes to see the emotions that her eyes would currently tell him.

"Cereza…"

Bayonetta felt a pair of lips being placed above her own. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to be met by fiery red ones. Her heart raced just staring into his eyes. Corrin used her moment of weakness to slip his tongue into her mouth. She would have probably teased him about where his tongue originally was, but she didn't mind too much. He was back to normal in her eyes minus the horns, dragon wings and tail that was still wagging behind him. She allowed him to do what he wanted. If he wanted to go another round, she was okay with that. Her head was in the clouds at the moment to not realize Corrin still wasn't done with her. Her brain was too busy absorbing the powerful scent that radiated from the dragon prince. The powerful sex pheromones that dragons sent out when they found a mate were so powerful that it was overpowering the Umbra Witch. Her arms continued to hold onto Corrin's shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep their bodies close. The silver haired prince enjoyed her possessive side returning even in a situation like this. The dragon prince was going to show her that he was as possessive as she was. Once he broke the kiss, he forced the older woman to continue lying on her back while he spread her legs out. She was confused on this action especially since she finally noticed he pulled out of her. He seemed to be positioning himself above her hole…

"Corrin…?"

Her voice was slurred and she failed to realize this until she called his name. The starry eyed expression she wore would fade away once she noticed Corrin was starting to transform into his dragon form again.

"I need you Cereza…" Corrin growled softly as he transformed into his dragon form again. **"I WANT YOU TO BE MINE FOREVER AND EVER…"**  
  
It wouldn't be long for Bayonetta to realize what he meant. She was far from pleased when Corrin had spread her legs out.

"C-Corrin…n-now would not be a good time…"

It was a miracle Bayonetta was able to get Corrin to stop trying to rub his cock against her vagina. Even after cumming inside her hole, he was still hard. She would have done anything else for him, but she just couldn't allow him to force himself inside her. The first week might have already been done, but she was still paranoid of what would happen if she allowed it to happen now. When a dragon was in the mating season, they would make sure they would get their mate pregnant. There was no "if", so she didn't want to take the risk.

"M-Maybe some other time…"

Her body trembled at Corrin's low growling. He clearly wasn't listening at this point or at least she didn't think he was. Corrin was still able to resist even if he had already submitted to his desires. His body was trembling as much as hers. She moaned feeling his dragon dick poking at her entrance, but her mind was screaming that she might not be able to avoid this.

"Corrin…don't…"

Corrin needed to abide to her wishes, but if the Umbra Witch didn't think of a plan fast, she would find herself with the huge cock inside of her again…and this time it wouldn't be a pleasant experience…

* * *

Not too far from where Corrin and Bayonetta were in the forest, a few Smashers were walking around the forest just to pass the time. The group of Smashers were known for being together during the Brawl era, but things happened that made it difficult to hang out together during this tournament season.

It was Pit's fault and he knew it. When Palutena wasn't watching him, he was free to do whatever he pleased. When Palutena joined the roster, he was forced to take his captain duties more seriously. By doing that, it meant he couldn't hang out with Sonic or the Pokémon Trainer (who was referred to as Red) as much as he wanted. This was just one of the rare times where Pit was able to finish his work and not be nagged by Palutena. This was for the best since Sonic apparently wanted to talk to Pit about something. The brunette was confused on why Sonic didn't talk to Fox, Peach or his other Mobian friends about his issue, but once Pit listened to what he had to say, the reason became apparent. Red tagged along for old time's sake and brought Pikachu with him. Naturally, he was the one to overreact when Sonic spilled the beans.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?! YOU LIKE FOX?!"

Pit facepalmed at Red's obnoxious voice. He certainly did not miss hanging out with Red when he was like that. Sonic's lack of response indicated that Red said the wrong thing.

"Red, I don't think the entire forest wants to hear that." Pit reminded him.

"…And this is why I don't say anything." Sonic grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird."

"Well yeah…" Pit mumbled. "A fox and hedgehog together…you know how odd it is for the predator to be with his prey and not eat him?"

The blue blur thought Pit would talk about the age gap that he and Fox had, but that was another thing to consider. Of course, Red would remind Sonic of that.

"Isn't Fox almost thirty?" Red had to ask. "I know you just turned sixteen, but aren't you pushing it too much?"

"Did I say something wrong, Pit?"

"Bro…Sonic just confessed his darkest secret and you're bringing up the obvious."

Pikachu shook his head. He was annoyed with his trainer's oblivious nature. It took time for Red to really grasp why Sonic didn't want to talk and was rather surprised at his own conclusion.

"O-Oh…"

"Fox will never accept my feelings." Sonic grumbled darkly to himself. "I'm still a kid to him. Master Hand will never allow it and Fox is still hung up on that vixen that broke his heart…guh…just thinking about her makes me so…"

Sonic closed his mouth and refused to finish that sentence. Pit and Pikachu immediately glared at Red for probably being the reason for Sonic's silence. Red rolled his eyes at his Pokémon and his angel friend before noticing that the expression Sonic wore was off to say the least.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" Red asked. The question sounded insensitive, but Red was no longer talking about the hedgehog's crush.

"…Something…smells…icky…"

Sonic's nose twitched as a response to Red's question. The hedgehog paled the more he sniffed the air. Red attempted to mimic the action, but because he was a human, he didn't smell anything gross. Pikachu however got the shivers once the yellow mouse decided to take a sniff at the smell Sonic spoke off. Pit didn't need his nose to realize that something was indeed off about the forest.

"What smell? I don't smell anything!" Red declared as he started to take bigger sniffs as if that would change anything.

"You're a human. Of course you wouldn't smell anything." Pit snarked as he tried to pinpoint where the fume was coming from. "Uhh…even if my nose isn't as good as yours Sonic…I have a feeling I know what it is…"

"Why is every season a time for mating?!"

Sonic was far from pleased with what he knew about the smell. He had whiffed the scent many times back at home. It was natural for animals to go into heat and to become sexual beasts. Sonic clearly wasn't one of them and he would like to think many of his friends weren't either. However, it didn't mean he wasn't on the receiving end of the mating season. The past was the past for him, but he would rather not be reminded that certain Smashers had heat cycles that made them act out of control.

"Well…this season is for dragons so…" Pit's eyes widened in horror at his own statement. "Oh no…this magic power I feel lingering…it can't be…Lady Palutena!"

Pit had an idea where to go thanks to Sonic and Pikachu glancing in the direction of the fume. The problem was Pit was only half-right about who was being screwed by a dragon. Pit assumed it was Palutena because he recognized the pheromone spell she used on him when he was dealing with the Hewdraw head. The light angel would be surprised that it wasn't his Goddess that was in danger of being impregnated. Instead, it was the angel slayer who was this close to being penetrated by the dragon on top of her.

"Bayonetta?"

As if Bayonetta's day couldn't get any worse. Now Pit had to be the one to find her in this state with an aggressive dragon over her lewd body. Corrin reacted poorly to another male in Bayonetta's presence and immediately lowered his head as if he was ready to ram the white angel into a nearby tree.

" **GO AWAY."**

Pit already had his hands up in the air like he had a gun pointed at his head. Never had he heard Corrin use that voice against him. Granted, he was a dragon so it bound to be loud, but it his voice was also commanding. Corrin had clearly let his dragon instincts take over.

"Woah, chill!" Pit shouted. He took a step back hoping that Corrin wouldn't attack him. He was pushing his luck though. "C-Corrin, it's me, Pit!"

 **"GO AWAY."** Corrin repeated. **"YOU ARE WITH PALUTENA! SHE HURT CERE!"**  
  
Pit was confused. "Huh? What did Lady Palutena do now?" The brunette had to take a whiff of the scent before him before realizing what Palutena did. He wasn't all too pleased. "Oh…she…poured the dragon pheromone on you too…"

That was all Pit could say. Palutena used it on him to get the job done faster. Here, the pheromone was clearly being used to trigger Corrin's mating urges. How else was Pit going to explain a huge dragon over the witch that wished to kill him?

" **LEAVE."**  
  
Pit would have gladly done that. The problem was that Bayonetta clearly did not want Pit to leave her alone. The Umbra Witch was known for keeping her emotions in check, yet this was not one of those times. Her body was shaking and it wasn't just from the ecstasy that was delivered to her. Whatever Corrin told the raven haired witch before Pit arrived clearly shook her. Even when Corrin's body was above her, she was still trying to get away from him. Pit wondered if she was aware that she was giving him a pleading look that cried, "Help me!"

"Umm…I would love to…but uh…is everything okay with Bayonetta? She looks…out of it?"

Pit was bad with words. Corrin misinterpreted Pit's question as him trying to get to his mate. He roared as a response causing Pit to tremble in fear.

"H-Hey! It's a legit question!"

**"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU PIT. LEAVE!"**

Corrin wasn't going to let Pit ask any more questions. The sooner Pit left, the better he felt. Males were dangerous when defending their mate and the brunette started to wonder if Corrin would ask about his relationship with Bayonetta. Pit hated her and Bayonetta wanted him dead, but that wouldn't stop them from having sexual encounters…

"Pit, what's going on over there? Are you okay, and woah! We walked on a mating session!"

Sonic should have been right behind Pit, but he waited for Red to catch up with him. Once he caught up with Pit, he regretted finding out the source of the odor. He wanted to turn tail and run. Corrin wanted to make him run back to the mansion faster than his feet ever taken him before. Red stopped him from even considering the idea of fleeing.

"I really don't need an audience now…" Bayonetta could be heard grumbling to herself. Her cheeks threatened to turn red. She was fine with being the center of attention, but not in this fashion.

Corrin had lost his patience at this point. The more people who disturbed his mating session with Bayonetta meant less time doing her. The dragon prince needed to regain self-control, but his dragon side just wanted to finish up. As a result, he had gotten off of Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch should have been thrilled, but the dragon prince had his attention of attacking the Smashers who dared disturb him.

"C-Corrin…"

 **"LEAVE US ALONE…"** Corrin growled as he was prepared to lunge at the group. **"I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN."**

The Brawl trio gasped at Corrin's threat. Corrin was usually so sweet natured. Even the mating season didn't spare him from being an aggressor. Red had everything covered though as he suddenly asked Pikachu to get into his arms. The yellow Pokémon trusted him and obeyed. Pikachu would regret listening to his trainer later.

"Chill, we'll leave! We wouldn't want to mess with your first time." Red teased. He laughed nervously at how silent Corrin was. Did he strike a nerve? "J-Just let us take a few steps back. N-No need to attack us."

Pit had no intention of leaving Bayonetta behind when Corrin was this violent. Red didn't either. He was glad that Corrin's kind side was still with him despite his urge to screw the Umbra Witch. When Red took a step back, he ended up twirling his body around with Pikachu in hand. Pikachu realized only too late when Red suddenly threw Pikachu at Corrin's face. Pit wanted to scream at Red's dumb decision in the heat of the moment.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

Pikachu continued to have a blank expression when thrown at Corrin's face. While his cheeks were sparking, he was not a happy Pokémon to suddenly be tossed away like that. Still, he obeyed only because Corrin would swipe at the yellow rat if he didn't fight back first. Pikachu's entire body was encased in electricity. That body rammed straight into Corrin's face before he had a chance to attack. Corrin let out a startled cry when Pikachu decided to electrocute him. Bayonetta was lucky that she wasn't caught in the crossfire, but she had to watch the poor prince be zapped before her eyes. The attack was so strong outside of Smash that it forced Corrin to transform back into his human form. This was for the best…even if the attack did indeed knock Corrin out.

"CORRIN!" She cried out as she quickly caught the Nohrian prince before he collapsed to the ground.

Red was so proud of his plan that he came up on the fly. Pikachu returned to normal and gave a worried look to the Umbra Witch. Despite originally fearing the dragon prince, now she feared for Corrin life with how she was shaking him. Pikachu glared at Red who was proud of himself.

"Well that's a way to stop two people from having sex." Pit snarked. "Sonic?"

"…Well…you have a point. Since he's unconscious…he can't really do the do…so…"

"Hey you two, less talking and more helping!" Red exclaimed.

The male Smashers glared at the Pokémon Trainer that caused this new problem in the first place. It was better to knock Corrin out instead of deal with his powerful dragon side. Pikachu was a little lifesaver and the Smashers knew it. At this point, Bayonetta could care less about herself and more on getting Corrin back to Dr. Mario so either he, Peach or Rob could heal the Nohrian prince. While Sonic had offered to help carry Corrin back, the question was who would assist Bayonetta. She insisted she was fine even though she had difficulty standing. Pit blushed seeing the semen still drip out of her ass. He refused to bring it up in fear of the raven haired witch shooting him with her pistols. She clearly was not in the mood for jokes or obvious comments like that.

"Guys, we can just fly on my Dodrio and we'll be back at the mansion in no time!" Red exclaimed. He was ignored as everyone (including Pikachu) had decided on the transportation. Sonic would help with Corrin and Pit would only slightly assist Bayonetta with standing (and that was only when she absolutely needed to. She would need to stop eventually to fix her clothes, but she had no magic at the moment). Red wore a pensive expression as the Smashers left without him. "Fine don't follow my plan! I didn't like it either!"

* * *

Cory didn't know what to think of the events that had occurred in Smash Forest. On one hand, she was glad that Corrin didn't mate with Bayonetta. On the other hand, she was surprised at how badly the Umbra Witch reacted to the idea. For someone who jokes and teases about sex and producing babies, she sure as hell didn't want to when the opportunity was given to her. Either she was lying or she just didn't want to have a child with her brother. She only hoped it was the former since the latter would break her brother's heart.

Master Hand was far from pleased with what occurred. From what he heard from Pit, Palutena messed up with one of her pranks and it almost lead to an irreversible situation. Even if she was a Goddess, the right hand needed to punish her for putting the lives of multiple people in danger. Ganondorf found it humorous that Master Hand's way of lecturing her included leaving with the Goddess of Light to tell her father of her prank. The last thing Palutena wanted was for the father of all Gods to find out his favorite daughter was causing problems for everyone. Chances were Palutena would get away with it, but at the very least Zeus was going to find out and be disappointed with her getting caught.

Master Hand would have scolded Bayonetta as well had she not rushed back to her room after returning to the mansion and locking the door. The urge to wash herself of the semen was stronger than ever. A shower would have done the job, but she still wanted to do a bubble bath. She just wouldn't be able to enjoy it because her mind was still left wandering to what almost happened with Corrin.

 _I can't believe I almost got swept away by the idea of letting the kid mate with me._ Bayonetta thought grimly to herself as she turned on the faucet to the bath tub in the room she shared with Cory. _And I let Little Icarus see me like that…_  
  
That was probably the main reason why Bayonetta was so quick to flee when presented the opportunity. Normally, she wouldn't mind being caught in a sexual act. She was a sexually active woman that was all for voyeurism. However, what she did with Corrin was something she would rather keep secret. It was already bad enough that Palutena had been mocking her for her apparent crush. Corrin confirming his crush due to her meddling only made it worse and to be caught allowing herself to let Corrin mate with her while a dragon was just…

"Bayonetta, are you in the bathroom now?" Cory could be heard shouting from the other side of the bathroom door. "I want to use the toilet!"

"Then go to someone else's bathroom…" The Umbra snarked back while pouring the body wash into the tub. "It's currently occupied, hun."

"Bruh, you're already in the tub! Just close the curtains and let me in!"

When Bayonetta refused to do so, Cory sighed and gave up rather quickly. The Umbra Witch was confused with her silence before groaning when she saw Cory fumbling with the door.

"Bayonetta, are you going to talk to me about what happened between you and my brother?" She asked in a rather serious tone. "As his older sister, I do have the right to know what he tried to do to you."

"…Nothing…"

"Oh?"

Cory's ears twitched hearing the water turn off. This would be followed by the sound of water splashing everywhere.

"You sure? Corrin looked rather depressed."

"I would be depressed too if I got hit by Red's throwing arm." Bayonetta murmured darkly. "Cory…you already know what happened. You're a dragon. You can smell it."

Of course she could smell the pheromones. It was ridiculously strong. Cory had self-restraint unlike her brother, so she was able to handle the scent and not want to jump the Umbra Witch. That might have been the reason why Bayonetta didn't want to open the door.

"I can smell it, but I'm already taken." Cory reminded her. "I have a wife back at home."

"My brother though…he has a crush on you, so it would explain why his hormones got the best of him."

 _Or maybe it's because he's a man in the heat._ Bayonetta thought bitterly to herself. It was better to come up with an excuse for Corrin's action then to admit that Corrin had feelings for her.

"He's probably going to apologize to you later." Cory continued. "He cares for you too much."

Bayonetta still didn't respond. She was not convinced by the dragon princess' words.

"I'm just giving you a warning. I don't lock the door for my brother."

"You should."

"It's Corrin. He's harmless."

Again, silence. Cory rolled her eyes at how closed off Bayonetta was being at the moment and decided to take her advice and go somewhere else to use someone else's bathroom. The Umbra Witch waited until she heard the door close behind the silver haired princess before she let out an exasperated sigh.

"What was that about?"

Once it was clear that Cory wasn't coming back, the Umbra Witch finally decided to submerge into the bathtub and relax. She had to make sure the scent was gone by the time she got out of the tub. Her hair, her legs, her private areas…everything needed to be cleaned up. However, she did want to relax her muscles.

Bayonetta was aware that she wouldn't be able to relax. Not when her mind was clouded with thoughts of Corrin and what everyone else would think. Granted, she shouldn't care what everyone else thought of her. She was used to people having a negative opinion of her. Whether it was being discriminated by the Umbra Witch clan or coming here to Smash Brothers, nothing really changed and she shouldn't care. She was only caring now if Corrin's name would be dragged through the mud.

"Cere, are you in there?"

Speak of the devil…

 _Why didn't she lock the door?!_ Bayonetta asked herself even though Cory just told her she wasn't going to lock it. The dragon princess had a lot of nerve to allow Corrin to visit her after what happened.

"Sis said I can come in…so I'm coming in."

"Corrin, don't you dare come in!"

Even though Corrin heard her, he still came into the room. When he didn't see her, he had no problem attempting to enter the bathroom. The door was locked, so unless he forced the door open, he wasn't going to come inside.

"Cere…are you mad at me?" Corrin asked once he was met with the locked door. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I…"

"…Can you leave Corrin? I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"But I…"

"Leave."

Corrin shivered at her hostility. It was very hard to actually anger Bayonetta, but of course he would find a way to piss her off. He really couldn't use the mating season as an excuse when he had some control over his emotions. Now, he was stuck here trying to think of the consequences of his actions. It was almost as bad as that one incident with Soleil. He wanted to help the poor girl stop fainting in the middle of the battlefield, but because he didn't think things through, he got lectured by Cory, Lazward and the rest of the siblings for the way he went about it. It was a black mark in his perfectly "innocent" record that he had that he would rather not think about.

"Cere, I can't…not when things are like this." Corrin spoke. He was met with silence and the sound of water splashing. "I know you're mad at me, but not talking about what happened won't change anything…I can't reverse what I did. I know what I did wasn't exactly right…I can say I couldn't help myself because of the pheromones, but…"

Bayonetta could be heard letting out an exaggerated sigh. She hated men who rambled on too much. Corrin needed to get to the point if he wanted to keep her attention.

"Look, can you please open the door so I can talk to you, Cere? I am really sorry about what happened…but even though I have no excuse for my actions, the words I told you…I meant every word."

That clearly got her attention. Corrin could rewind the scene that occurred in the forest and recall that he referred to Bayonetta as "his love". Granted, Bayonetta was probably only remembering Corrin saying that she belonged to him, but the point stood that it wasn't just hormones that caused Corrin to want to mate with her.

"…Are you for real?" Bayonetta could be heard asking herself more so than Corrin.

"Well…I'm not invisible. I'm behind the door waiting for you to open it." Corrin responded rather sarcastically. "I won't leave until we talk. I'll wait for you to finish up in the bath and come out and talk to me. If you're going to open the door, I hope you have a towel around you…"

He was taking it too far, but at the very least he got Bayonetta's attention. She sighed again as she stood up. Corrin felt his heart skip a beat imagining her naked body covered in bubbles as she walked toward the door. He gulped when he heard the door unlock.

"You only get one chance to amuse me, Corrin. Be warned I expect you to do something for me if you want to be taken seriously."

Corrin was shocked that Bayonetta would unlock the door to her bathroom despite what happened. Did his words convince her, or was she planning something sinister.

The dragon prince gulped as he grabbed a hold of the door knob and allowed himself inside. He was expecting the Umbra Witch to be done with her bath, but she had gone back inside the bubble bath to wash her hair. He didn't know what to think or do in this situation. Should he continue blabbering or should he just stand there like an idiot?

"You're welcome to join me in the bath, little one." Bayonetta told him in a matter of fact statement. She sounded so nonchalant about it, but Corrin noticed the demanding tone she was using.

"Y-You sure…I mean…"

"Corrin."

Corrin yelped as he obeyed her without a second thought. He had to strip off his armor down in front of her. The tides seemed to have turned with how Corrin was the one that was a blushing mess in front of the older woman. He sighed thinking that Bayonetta was probably going to punish him in some shape or form once he entered the tub with her.

"…Is this okay?"

"Of course, dear. You always go commando even when told not to."

Corrin didn't want to recall that he wasn't wearing boxers today. When he was in the heat, he didn't want anything holding his dick down. It was too painful to think about. He sighed in defeat as he finally walked over to the tub and slowly stepped into the bubble bath. Almost immediately, the Umbra Witch grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her.

"W-Wahh-wahh?!"

His face collided with soft boobs and bubbles that popped upon contact. He blushed realizing that she had every intention to drown him in her boobies.

"C-C-Cere?!"

"What's the matter? Don't you like this? You neglected these balloons when you were having your way with me."

Corrin hated the venomous tone she took when she said this. He could not read the expression she had in her eyes. Grey eyes were filled with rage and disappointment as well as…lust?

"If you think saying sorry is going to fix everything Corrin…"

"N-No…y-yes…I…"

Bayonetta felt something hard in the water almost immediately. She knew what she was doing when she was coming onto him. She was daring him to repeat the incident and see how it would work the second time around. Corrin resisted the urge this time around though and ended up just letting Bayonetta squeeze his head in between her boobs.

"…Sorry…" Corrin apologized knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

The Umbra Witch groaned at how naïve the Nohrian prince was being. Did he not understand why she was so upset with him?

"I'm really sorry…I'll make it up to you…but I don't know how…"

How could he still talk despite his head being in between her boobs? Bayonetta should have been aware that Corrin was used to this sort of treatment. His Nohrian sister Camilla had subjected him to the same thing. The difference was how Corrin didn't mind Bayonetta's breasts as much as his sister's.

"You came when I was already finished." Bayonetta grumbled as she finally decided to release him. He coughed due to potentially getting bubbles in his mouth. "You won't need to clean up my little hole."

Corrin blushed at the thought. "I-I couldn't do that…it's not right…"

"Corrin, you're the reason it's dirty in the first place. You had no problem filling me up and claiming me as your property."

"C-Cere, please! I wasn't thinking straight! I didn't mean…"

"Your instincts don't lie, boy."

The silver haired prince flinched feeling a hand on top of his head. He didn't know how to feel with her patting him on the head. Soon, she would pull her hand away and pour some soap on it.

"Just stay like this, Corrin. Even if my scent is gone, you still smell like you haven't taken a bath for days."

Corrin would have opened his mouth to protest but allowed the Umbra Witch to do what she wanted. She had ordered him to turn around so she could scrub his hair. He groaned feeling her pull him close to her chest again, but not close enough to where he could lean against her. Corrin wasn't short enough to sink himself into the bath.

"…You need to take better care of your hair." He heard her speak as she started scrubbing the soap in his hair. "If you took care of it like Cory, I think you would be surprised at what you can do with it."

"I'm not a girl…" Corrin hissed as he tried to maintain his composure.

"You don't need to be a girl to make sure your hair isn't a natural disaster." The Umbra Witch reminded him.

"You cut your hair so you wouldn't have to deal with it…"

"I wanted a new hairstyle. That's it."

Corrin wanted to believe that, but he had to admit that when the Umbra Witch decided to change her outfit for Smash that she with longer hair looked amazing to look at. Not to say Bayonetta with short hair wasn't sexy but…

"Corrin, I need you to promise me something." The Umbra Witch suddenly began.

"Y-Yes?"

"…If what you told me is true, I expect you to keep your word."

Corrin listened to the tone that Bayonetta was using. Besides being dead serious about the situation, he could hear a sense of dread and uncertainty in her voice. Even if his dragon side had taken over, he was serious about his affection for the Umbra Witch.

"You sound unsure of something Cere…"

"It's your imagination. I just don't appreciate men who say one thing and then forget about it the next day."

The raven haired witch stopped scrubbing his hair and focused on his body now. The silver haired prince jumped slightly at her icy fingers. Even in the warm water, he could feel the coldness of her hands. Maybe it was just his imagination though…

"I'm not like that." Corrin stated. "…Why do you think I haven't had a relationship before?"

Bayonetta could tease him on his inability to read between the lines and just being flat out oblivious to people who like him, but she held her tongue. As she placed her hands in the water in an attempt to "wash" his lower region, Corrin had grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She was rather surprised he knew where her hand was going.

"I won't, Cereza." Corrin answered. Despite being nervous, he had every intention of winning back her trust. "As long as you know who you belong to."

Grey eyes blinked before she could be heard snickering under her breath. Corrin was rather confused with her reaction. Did he say something wrong?

"You can be such an idiot sometimes."

Before Corrin could ask her what she meant, the Umbra Witch had decided to use her other hand to grab the shower head and point it at the dragon prince. Corrin could only chuckle nervously before screaming when she sprayed his face with cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 10603 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Pit, Sonic and Red together is a reference to how they were the "teen" Smashers during the Brawl days (until Pit was confirmed in being an adult). I had them all share a room during that time period and they were very close. In Smash 4, Pit has no time for hanging out, so this is an opportunity for them to be friends.
> 
> 2\. Red throwing Pikachu is a reference to the Pokémon Sun and Moon trailer of the female trainer throwing Pikachu.
> 
> 3\. I'm not going to mention who Inigo married in Fates. I have a list of characters who got married and have kids, but the only pairings confirmed are Cory/Azura, Ryoma/Crimson and Zero/Camilla (as brought up in the Do as I Say (Not as I Do) story. This is to keep the reader guessing, but everyone unfortunately should know the infamous support with Corrin and Soleil that ignores how stupid Corrin is in favor of making it political. I would think in canon, Corrin would be scolded for something as stupid as giving someone a drug that he had no way of knowing if it would work or not. By bringing this up, I'm already implying that he's not "100% pure" as implied in many of the other ficlets dealing with how he handles "negative energy".
> 
> 4\. Bayonetta is mainly ashamed of herself than anything else. The last thing she would want is to freak out after making a joke to Luka how she made no problem making babies. Granted, Corrin in dragon form is not going to do her womb any justice, but at the same time, when it comes to someone she actually likes, she would probably have second thoughts. There was no confession or confirmation beforehand and the last thing she would want is for Corrin to not feel the same way as her and being stuck with his child. The only reason she isn't getting pregnant here is the BayoCorn Verse is the only timeline where she and Corrin have a child (through an unusual method). Bayonetta's Cana is supposed to be the last of the four Cana's Corrin has with his love interest even if he ends up with her more than Cloud. (In the OT3 relationship, Cloud is able to have a kid with Bayonetta and Corrin but Corrin doesn't get his Cana with Bayonetta if that makes sense).
> 
> But the reason she gives Corrin a hard time is to see how he feels about the situation. Her attitude toward it is immature when he is trying to talk things out, but I hope it's clear enough that the two like each other to be able to make the relationship work.
> 
> 5\. The Dodrio joke is from this. http://cheezburger.com/345093

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6423 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Alruna's bio is stated to be screaming every time it screams. Given how Alraune was turned into a weapon onscreen and Alraune's profile states how much of a vengeful demon she is, it would make sense for Palutena to hear it. The joke is how this is what Bayonetta uses her whip for…
> 
> 2\. Palutena is a bitch in my Smash Universe. I need to keep reminding people that she's incredibly petty and hates losing. I showed in the Bully story that she has no problem harassing Zelda with Ganondorf's help (this is off screen of course). Her making fun of Bayonetta's crush is no different. There is a lot of malicious intent in her actions with how the pheromone could have attracted the other dragons in the mansion like Cory or Charizard (who is not a dragon but is labeled as such according to the pheromone). If the pheromone is combined with aphrodisiacs, Bayonetta would have no way to fend off her attacker. It's why I actually decided to punish Palutena by reporting her actions to Zeus mainly because things could have potentially gotten nasty if Corrin hurt someone for trying to steal his mate.
> 
> 3\. In Dragonic Instinct, I brought up Corrin's curse affected him the first week of September, October and November that turned him into a girl, and that is the main reason why he avoids people during that week. This story is the second week when the curse is no longer in affects, but it's still the dragon mating season. The fall season is just bad for Corrin because he's either going to take it like a bitch and "get pregnant" or he's going to get someone pregnant. Either way, the curse being put on the mating season month is to guarantee Corrin has an heir that Anankos can use.


End file.
